


I don't want to do this anymore

by An_outsider_looking_in



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Villainelle needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_outsider_looking_in/pseuds/An_outsider_looking_in
Summary: This is a short piece based on the events that happened in series 3 episode 6, if you haven't watched that episode yet I recommend you do before reading this. Villainelle is feeling sorry herself after the messy assasination.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I don't want to do this anymore

Villainelle sat on the marble bathroom floor. Her head was tilted back as she tried to breath through the pain. A needle was sticking out of her open wound, it hurt too much for her to go on patching it up. Her hands were shaking and salty tears lingered in her ducts.

She wore black leather trousers and a vest, she was overheating, the pain was intense as she struggled to move her arm. This was the remainder of the make up artist disguise she had wore. 

The door opened, she didn't look around. She assumed it would be Dasha coming to celebrate her promotion or be furious at Villainelle for the state of her last sloppy kill.

* * *

"I'm done with this shit," Villainelle muttered, sweat droplets crystallised on her forehead.

There was no response, she heard a bottle cork pop. 

"Didn't you hear me?" Villainelle hissed.

"I heard you," Villainelle opened her eyes, it wasn't Dasha. She heard that familiar american accent, it was Eve.

"Why are you here?" Villainelle looked at her.

"Thought you might need some company, besides Dasha is sulking because I beat her at bowling," Eve poured some fizz into a glass flute.

Villainelle didn't know what to say.

"That looks painful," Eve said, laying her drink down. She began to prod the wound.

"Owww!" Villainelle shrieked, a half smile cracked across Eve's face.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Villainelle picked up the glass of champagne and drained it.

"And you bought cheap champagne," Villainelle put the glass down.

"Stop complaining, let me help you," Eve looked up at Villainelle and cupped her chin in her hand.

"Last time you stabbed me," Villainelle whispered.

Eve kissed Villainelle delicately on the lips. 

"And you shot me, I'd say we were even."

"It still hurts," Villainelle said, laying her head back, her behaviour was not dissimilar to that of a primary school child.

* * *

Eve returned her attention to the wound, she pulled the needle into the flesh to begin to sew the gash. Trickles of blood gushed as she pierced the skin.

"I'm not doing all the work here, can you hold this together?" Eve passed her a pair of metal tweezers.

Villainelle lazily held the skin together as Eve clasped it. 

"I'd like to see the state of the other guy," Eve laughed.

Villainelle smiled as Eve finished sewing the wound. She sat beside Villainelle and held up the glass bottle.

"Did you actually beat Dasha at bowling?" Villainelle turned her head to Eve, her arm throbbed.

"And I haven't played since I was in high school," Eve took a lengthy sip from the glass bottle. She held Villainelle's hand. 

Villainelle closed her eyes, the pain had eased.

* * *

  
"What have you done?" Eve said in a thick Russian accent.

"What?" Villainelle said opening her eyes and seeing Dasha standing over her. Dasha had her hands on her hips as she stood over her. 

Looking down at the wound, Villainelle noticed the wound remained open, the glass flute had vanished. It had been an hallucination, a kind one but a dream nevertheless. 

"You can go back home now," Villainelle said, tilting her head back.

"Not with the mess you made, they will never let me," Dasha crouched to see the wound.

Villainelle cried, "I don't want to do this anymore, I want more." 

"Don't be dramatic," Dasha snapped.

Dasha proceeded to sew the wound up in thick stitches, she poured alcohol into the wound. 

She patted Villainelle's face, "Clean yourself up, I'll order pizza."

Villainelle watched as she wandered out of the bathroom. 

For a moment it had been real.


End file.
